Plannedtale
|date = September 7, 2017 |website = FANDOM |type = Self-Insert |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Discontinued |creator = AskCastellar |cocreator = JamTheBirb |spriter = JamTheBirb}} Plannedtale is a self-insert AU where users from the Undertale AU Wiki take the roles of Undertale characters. This is not to be confused with several other self-insert AUs, such as "UTAUWikiTale" or "A Slight Niche of Cliche". Those who ask for a role shall not be accepted, due to the fact that it is not an AU where you can decide which role you want to be, that will be up to the creator. Cast Note: This list will change overtime. * The Player Character/Protagonist Role - Unknown User/New User * The Empty One Role - Alphasaith * The Caretaker Role - TheDarkestDecent * The Recluse Role - MickRunner * The Judge Role - Bone Apetit * The Ambitious Role - JamTheBirb * The Captain of the Royal Guard Role - Max041 * The Royal Scientist Role - DerpyBlueberrySans * The Celebrity Role - Corly Deluxe PC/Corly * The Monarch Role - Nin10doGMod * The Soulless Angel Role - TheDarkestDecent * The Fallen Role - HentaiPyroGirl/WikiP * The Forgotten Scientist Role - Brood the Wolf/BrOoD dA wOlF * The Repetitive Vender Role - Midnight from DILTOR * The Oppressed Vender Role - Vincent Endethyst * The Restaurant Owner Role - DustyTheGoat * The Outrageous Vender Role - ShiftyTheRacoon231 * The Chaotic Villager Role - Drream98/Galaxy22 * The Other Pair Role - IsaacOfficial & Exotic Meltdown * The Accidental God Role - AskCastellar * The Fishing Pole Role - Psuet * The Blind Role - InfiniteDrawer8 * The Unit Pair Role - Asriel3333 & UnderFan4Life * The Club Member Role - Alzore * The Superfluous Role - RainTheFan-Person * The Perseverance Vender Role - Billybobmcjoe Story # Chapter 1: Unfortunate Arrival # Chapter 2: Deep & Darkened Lore Trivia * Originally, the AU was a mock-idea, constructed with user "Max041" as you can see by this thread. ** You can also see that some ideas were put into Plannedtale and some were scrapped. * The name "Plannedtale" was originally a 'Work In Progress' name. However, many people liked the name, therefore, the creator decided to keep it, due to popular demand. * None of the personalities from the original characters are kept the same, some would consider them 'twisted'. * Some people were removed because of an agreement with the user, a simple decision or the fact that it had been done before. These people in particular being: ** TheNitroFlamer as Mettaton. ** Flora-frisky as W.D Gaster. ** LunaDeaminac as W.D Gaster. ** Psuet as the Snowman. ** Alzore as the Annoying Dog. ** Wiki Temmie as Flowey. ** 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 as W.D Gaster. ** Vincent Endethyst as a seperate role who would take place when fighting Asriel. The process of the seperate battle wasn't even thought out. ** Many of these ideas never lasted too long, some were never even mentioned and were never even revealed as a scrapped idea. * Every location has been changed to fit the theme of the AU. Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story